Forks Academy
by reamaininganonymous
Summary: Isabella Swan is the only poor student at Forks Academy.the school of the ridiculously rich and privileged that is ruled by Famous 4 or F4, a group of four boys who come from extremely powerful families.Bella hopes to pass her days quietly to graduate.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Forks Academy… a school of the rich and famous. All the students here are wealthy spoiled brats. You will never find any one of them without brand name luxuries… like Prada, Gucci, Chanel, Marc Jacobs, etc., excluding Isabella Swan. She just transferred from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks Academy and is currently a junior.

Forks Academy is run by a group called F4 – otherwise known as Famous 4. When they enrolled in the school, their parents donated a massive amount of money in return for free reign… for their children of course. Emmet Cullen… His parents are bosses of the underworld. He is the oldest in the group and the strongest. Jasper Hale… His father is the owner of Starbucks. He is the biggest playboy of F4. Jacob Black… very mysterious and uses very few words. He is the heir to the well known Quileuete Corporation. Edward Anthony Masen… He is heir to the world wide Masen Financial Corporation. You can find him with a new girl every week.


	2. Chapter 1

**~B~**

_Only a year and a half to go until I graduate. Until then I'll go quietly and make myself unnoticeable. _It had been two months ago that I had started attending Forks Academy… Only to find out that it was filled with spoiled snobs. It was too late for me to transfer into another school because my mother, Esme, and my father, Carlisle, are proud that I even got accepted. Carlisle told me that his boss promoted him to Coordinator of his company, Forndute Insurance.

"Tyler Weber! Tyler Weber got a red notice!!" yelled some guy whose name I didn't know.

"Class is over," the teacher stated as the whole class ran out to run him out of the school.

"Bella? I don't get it but is it ok not to go?" Tanya Denali, the new girl, asked.

A _clueless transfer student if only she new how things worked around here she'd regret entering FA._

"What happened to everyone? What's a red notice?" she continued,

"It's a declaration of war from F4." I replied.

"F4?"

"They're four 3rd year boys that control this school. Famous 4... which stands for F4. If you go against F4 you get a red notice." I told her, "If you receive the notice the whole school comes after you."

"Why does everyone follow F4?" inquired Tanya Denali.

"They're the sons of super rich families" I answered her.

"Isn't everyone the same here?" she asked me.

"It's on different levels. The school received vast amounts of money from their parents… Even the teachers can't say anything. They were promised free reign at school--" I respond.

"Ah! Omg! It is F4!" Lauren yelled interrupting me.

"Woot!! F4 F4 F4 F4-!!!!" the school chanted.

"So that's why they don't wear uniforms," Tanya said.

"Let's start," Edward stated.  
**(A/N so yea… he beat him up its done moving on :])**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Her Fire Escape ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"You damned mortherfuckingsonsofabitches...!!! Go to hell!!!!!!!," I yelled on the fire escape. I hate F4. I hate their red notices. I hate that I can't do anything about it. Honestly though, I hate myself because I won't… scratch that… can't do anything about it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Work~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_The name of the bakery I work at is called the Antique Bakery. I am the cake decorator. I can also bake cakes, but I prefer decorating them._

"Someone got the notice again?!?! Who was it… and what'd he do this time? "Alice asked.

"Tyler Weber... he spilled water on Edward's shoes," I told her.

"I wonder how u let them get away... I mean u were always there for me.. In kinder, elementary, and junior high"

" I feel like ripping them all into shreds burn them dance on their ashes n throw it into molten lava." :D

"Wow if your that pissed then they must've beaten him up pretty bad… wait… this was all because of his shoes?

" Hahaha yes Alice."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ne****xt Day at School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Heyy you're that new girl in class C-31... your pretty cute... want to sit with me?" some random guy asked Tanya.

"Umm... I..." Tanya muttered.

"Hey. Tanya. Over here" I motioned for her to sit with me.

"Are you by any chance not a rich girl?" I inquired.

"OhMyGosh What's wrong with your bread..." she said bemused.

"Umm... nothing... it just sesame seeds"

"Oohhh" Tanya said forming her mouth into an O shape.

"You're a rich girl after all," I whispered to myself, "SOO you want to try some?"

"Sure..." she takes a bite... "This is really delicious… thanks."

We were packing our lunch boxes getting ready to leave. Tanya got up first and started walking then bumped into Edward... orange juice spilling all over his clothes... "I-I'll pay for the c-cleaning costs," Tanya offered in barely over a whisper.

"CLEANING COSTS!?" he yelled at her

"Hey Edward don't bully such a cute girl" jasper said circling Tanya.

"Shit its cold... what'll you do if I catch pneumonia huh?" Edward asstard Masen inquired her. She said nothing.

"I FUCKING asked you a question--," he yelled over her.

"Sto--" I stopped myself. What was I doing I'm blowing my cover whatever it's already been blown... "STOPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!.... please."

They all stared at me in silence. "Pease forgive Tanya, it wasn't on purpose" I told him. He walked around me looking at me in disbelief. Finally, he left. I did a little victory dance in head. Yay!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I walked to my locker afraid because of my little outburst yesterday. Slowly, I opened it. There set at the top of my locker was a little red notice. _SHIT! I wished for a quiet life then got involved in there little game._

I walked to my classroom... my desk wasn't that... arghh!!! I went to look for it... I found it by the trash. D: I was going to get it then they dumped trash on my head. Those fuckers if they don't stop I'll show them what I can do. Back in class, when the teacher turned they threw pencils at me... "Stop!!!!" I yelled.

"Bella... we're in the middle of class. Please be quiet." Professor Agnor said.

"Sorry" I muttered.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thirty Minute Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Tanya!" I smiled at her... she left. Then water was poured on me. _BITCH!_

"Looks like even your friend ditched you. Humph! Figures. You were always a pain from the very beginning. You're just a freaking commoner. Quit Forks Academy... NOW!!! You're poor." - Lauren and Jessica yelled.

I ran away to the fire escape... _MY_ escape, breathing heavily, "_damn it damn it damn it!!!"_ I was seething with anger at this point. "Argh!!!!"

"st-- stop... please," it was Jacob Black. Damned F4."Please stop being noisy here... it was you after all huh? Stop relieving your stress here please." - Jacob muttered

"You've been listening to me this hole time?..."

"Sorry but this is _my_ fire escape... - I like it here so I don't want u disturbing me"

"Umm... sure" I muttered

"Yea I no u have problems..." with that he left.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Work~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"You should transfer to another school," Alice suggested.

"You think I should?"

"Yeah… I mean like these people are really getting on your nerves. I can tell."

"They're all snobby jerks," I huffed.

**NEXT SKOOL DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

In my lockers were snakes... three guys came up to me" Wa... what do u want..."

They carried me to a classroom against my will. ... In addition, they used a knife to strip off my clothes. "What r u doing now?" I looked to the left n there he was. _Jacob Black._

"Let her go... "

"But I can't... Edward..."

"Shut up n let her go," they left.

"I finally thought I found a nice quiet place. Then u show up."

Thank you"

"Whatever," he left.

At lunch I was having my favorite dish... a salmon filet.

That asstard Edward showed up. _**Damn it what did he want now x.x**_ " ha so your finally trying to fit in... I no because I'm an awesome man. I didn't no that middle class hags could cook like THIS!!!!" he yelled n threw my food to the ground... that fucktard was going to pay... SOON :3 he stepped all over my food n left.

"Let's go to the shoe polisher..." he told his friends

"Why," asked Jasper.

"Because can't u like fucking see my shoes are like dirty... gawdd."

_That fucker thinks that hell be able to just leave like that when my mother worked so hard to make it!?!!?! I will get him back...__** HARDD**__... and __**NOW**_

"Hey! Stop u fuckface," I roared.

"You said something?" he asked.

"I don't give a fucking shit that your a rich boy... you damned asshole that has never earned a penny in your life, you bitch! Say goodbye to that pretty little face of yours!" I pulled back my arm with all the force I could gather-- and believe me that was** A LOT **-- and brought it forward. "Stop being such an arrogant stuck up jerk!!!!" I screeched, while colliding my fist into his pretty little face of his. He fell to the ground... he looked somewhat zoned out for a moment but came back to earth… Eventually.

The cafeteria was filled with gasps and shock. Everyone was surprised... _humph don't want to mess with me now do you... _"I'll never run away! so deal with it... I DECLARE WAR AGAINST YOU ANYTIME ANYWHERE!!! BRING IT ON!!!!"I glared at him then left. Everyone cleared the way when they saw me.

_H__onestly I've been a little scared since that day... I'm afraid of what they'll do... and I suspect he'll take me when I least suspect it... so I'm always on alert... I even sleep with a baseball bat, two rocks, three guns... and one eye open... LITERALLY. But I'll never lose to them. No matter how much they decide to beat me up. Or ANYTHING they do. because I'm Bella... and I'm STRONG!_

"I have no idea what happened but please be careful honey," Esme, my mother told me while handing me my lunch. I took it n was on my way to school. I hadn't even turned the corner yet and I was kidnapped. The last thing I saw was Edward roll down his window as I lost all consciousness.


End file.
